


情人节特别篇

by YingHe



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingHe/pseuds/YingHe
Kudos: 29





	情人节特别篇

祁醉一手揉捏着于炀胸前的小红点，另一只则含住在唇齿间摩挲，还剩的一只手直向下三路奔去。

于炀闭着眼睛不敢睁开，他头顶便是透明的天窗，这让他感觉毫无安全感，只得紧紧扣住祁醉的肩膀来寻求安慰。

在祁醉的抚弄下于炀哼哼唧唧的像只小奶猫似的，将人裤子脱了，从扶手椅里取出润滑液，摸了一把性器，对着小穴便顶了进去。

刺激的于炀猛地弓起了腰，却被祁醉按了下去，不给人一丝一毫逃离的机会，紧贴着对方挺动着健壮的腰身。

于炀搂着祁醉的脖子，不敢发出太大的声音，只在被进的狠的时候才在祁醉耳边泄漏出几声猫嗓子。却惹来了更加发狠的顶撞。


End file.
